Pokemon Legacy
by DeusX
Summary: The Pokemon world takes a turn for the worse, and 5 hero's needs to save it.


Okay, before you start reading my story, I must tell you something. The previous stories haven't turned out like I hoped, so, I wrote another one. This is mainly because when I start on story, I end up getting an idea about a different one. But, I have promised myself to finish this one. So, without futher ado, the story.

"Speech"

Jake woke with a jolt. He sat up in his sleeping bag and looked around him. They were all there. Claire, his sister. Steve, his best friend. Becky, his cousin. Hannah, his cousins best friend, and his friend. He remembered the nightmare he just had. He was walking in a field, when he came upon a fire. Five bodies were lying around it, burning. He flipped one over, and saw his face. That was when he woke up. He walked upstairs to his room and turned on his computer. He fired up his Internet browser, and searched for some words that were floating around his head. One result came back. He clicked the link, and heard one of his parents get up in the next room. He saved the web page and switched of the computer before going back downstairs. As he left the room, words flashed up on the blank screen-'I will be seeing you later.'

A pillow smashed into Jakes face. He opened his eyes cautiously. The attacker was his sister Claire. Behind her was Steve, Becky and Hannah, fully dressed.

"What time is it?" He mumbled

"Around twelve," Claire perkily replied

"Oh god, I didn't realize it was that late. Look, let me go and get changed and meet me in my room in 5 minutes, I got something to show you." He left the room and went upstairs. He checked that his parents had left for work, and turned on his computer while he got changed. Soon, the other four walked into the room to find Jake sitting at his computer, typing an address in.

"So, what are we looking at?" Hannah asked Jake, puzzled,

"well, last night I came up here to search for some words that had been bopping around my mind. Those words were 'Elemental Pokemon Legend Five', it struck me as strange because we are five people, who like pokemon. I got one result, and this was it." As he said the last part, the web site loaded. A blinding flash pierced through the house, and the five blacked out.

The woke up, all at the same time, in a black room. Around the edges were five chambers, above each one was a symbol, for fire, ice, water, electric and grass. They knew this because it was the pokemon symbols. As they stood up, a man walked into the room wearing all black.

"Hello, I am Mr X, and no, that is not a pseudonym. You are here because you have been chosen for you astounding love for the pokemon games, and your depest desire for the pokemon world to be real. Well, it is. I will explain what we want you to do in a minute, but first let me give some background. It is 50 years on since the world you know. The pokemon master, Ash, is dead, along with his friends. A powerful force, Dark, has arisen. They have taken over from Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua. They have a new ledgendary pokemon with the power to destroy the world, but they don't know it. They are killing pokemon and humans alike, but slowly. Now, I am asking you to take on a challenge. You can, if you wish, go back now, but I suggest you hear me out. You will each get he powers of an element, for instance create a flamethrower from you hands. You will then go on a pokemon journey, with the pokemon of your type. You can catch any pokemon, but when you reach the Johto championships, which still go on, you should be strong enough to takle the powerful leader of Dark, and destroy the threat. Are you in?" The five were shocked at this story, but were willing, and agreed quickly. "Good, now, I have assigned you your elements after looking at you pokemon games. Jake, you will be electric. Steve will be fire. Hannah, ice. Becky, water and Claire grass. Step into your respective chambers and we will begin. Oh, by the way, Professor Elm and your 'Parents' know about this." They stepped into the boxes and a white flash consumed them.

They came to together. They were all wearing different clothes. The older girls wore blue jeans, and tops with the symbol of their element. Claire wore shorts, and a T-shirt with a leaf on it. The boys wore black jeans, Steve had a short leather jacket with a T-shirt that had a flame on it, and Jake had a long leather trench coat, and the same T-shirt but with a lightning bolt on it. they all had a the same black bag, and a belt with 6 pokeballs on it, each with the symbol of their element. One of each had a pokemon in it. In order of element, which goes water, fire, grass, electric, ice, they were Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Swinnub. Also, they had a pokedex and pokegear. They walked along the road and came to a road sign. On it, it said 'New Bark Town, - , Cherrygrove city, -'. They had just come from New Bark, so they walked towards Cherrygrove. Suddenly, a tone started ringing from Jakes belt. He got the mobile attachment from the pokegear. He opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Jake? This is Professor Elm." The voice on the other end sounded scared.

"Yes I am Jake, how can I help you?"

"Well, I want to tell you, watch out for people dressed in black, and be inside by 10 PM. Oh, one more thing, I am putting you in charge of the ground, as you are the eldest. Watch over them. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Steve asked Jake

"Professor Elm, he put me in charge of the group, as I am oldest." The group were happy with this, as Jake always acted more mature.

"Well, that's all fine and well, but what about our powers?" Hannah seemed jumpy, and wanted to know how she could protect herself.

"Concentrate on an attack, and thrust your hand." Everyone raised their eyebrows at the speaker, Claire. "I tried it while Jake was on the phone." They all closed their eyes and concentrated on an attack. Flames, water, ice and electricity flew from the outstretched hands.

"COOL!" Screamed Becky. Everyone went hyper for ten minutes, randomly shooting things.

"Ok, ok, stop!" Shouted Jake over the noise. "Ok, we better get going, or we wont be able to sleep indoors tonight." They started walking again, when a loud cry interrupted the silence. They looked up and around.

"HEY!" They all looked up and saw a giant bird flying across the sky. Another, in the opposite color, flew straight at it. They clashed, and one got hurt. It swooped down, but regained itself before it hit the tree line. The other one flew off after it.

"What just happened?" Steve asked.

"I...I don't know." Hannah answered. They were all very confused, and Jake called up the Professor, who also was clueless. As they walked, the sun set, and it grew dark. They reached the pokemon center in darkness. And so, their first day ended.


End file.
